iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyn Glover
Alyn Glover is the Master of Deepwood Motte. His House are bannermen to House Bolton. He is nine-and-twenty years old. History The second son of Rickard Glover and Sansa Locke, Alyn was ever the sickly child catching many ailments and diseases whilst still in the cot the most serious of which almost took his life, greyscale. Alyn caught the disease at the age of two from a traveling merchant from Bravos, Lord Rickard trying to get on top of the situation gave the order for Alyns whole left arm (the place of the infection) to be removed to stop the spreading of the disease this seemed to stop the infection though it is not known wether or not the it will resurface. It was at his mothers behest that he was separated from his brother being trained not by Deep Woods Master at Arms but instead by the a household guard Helman Forrester, this is how he came to be skilled at axe work (House Forrester are famed as upjumped lumberjacks so know their way around an axe) and hand to hand combat making up for the lack of his left arm by training his right to be stronger. It was Helman Forrester who led Alyn down a darker path, not only he teach him martial skills but he also gave him knowledge of other arts the flaying of the Boltons, The burning of the red priests and Alyns personal favourite the drowning of the IronBorn Recent Events Alyn was present when Harrold Snows council at the dreadfort, where he stormed out angrily after killing a guard and accusing House Bolton of being traitors to the North. He returned to Deepwood Motte, and gathered the strength of his vassals, but was eventually forced by Ruric Greyjoy to swear fealty to king Torric in exchange for reduced taxes. Later, Brandon Starks entourage arrived at Deepwood, and Alyn once again switches sides to support the young claimant to the North. With Glover support Stark wins the North, and eventually marches South to fight Torric Greyjoy in support of King Lyonel Baratheon. Appearance Alyn is a tall man of muscular build, with medium length shaggy red hair hair and a short stubbly beard, he is heavily scarred from months of "training" and is missing his left arm which now only remains in the form on a short stump cut off just below the shoulder. Timeline 338 AC Alyn was born as a sickly young boy 340 AC Alyn caught greyscale and had to have his left arm removed 355 AC Ninth moon His mother disappeared never to be found again 355 AC Eleventh moon his father died in a "riding accident" 355 AC twelfth moon Alyn claims the Mastership of Deep Wood Motte 356 AC his brother is sent to the wall accused of the murder of his parents 367 AC declared independence from Boltons 367 AC swore fealty to Rurik Greyjoy 367 AC allied himself with Brandon Stark 368 AC marched south against King Torric Greyjoy 368 AC took part in battle against the Ironborn , leading infantry forces Family * His Father, Rickard Glover (??? - 355) * His Mother, Sansa Glover (Locke) (??? - 355) ** His elder brother, Ethan Glover, brother of the Night's Watch (35) ** Himself, Alyn Glover, Master of Deepwood Motte (29) ** His sister, Asha Glover (25) ** His brother, Randyll Glover (19) * His aunt, Donella Karstark (Glover) (55) ** Alysanne Karstark (20) ** Sigorn Karstark ** (Various Karstark cousins) * His uncle, Mors Glover (47) Category:Northerner Category:House Glover